The cementing of a liner or a casing in a well is done to, among other things; prevent flow in an annular space between the liner or casing and the open borehole. It is common to perform several cementing operations within a single deep well. When additional drilling is required after a cementing operation has been completed in one section of the well, the cementing wiper plugs, landing collar and cement located at the bottom of the section of the well just cemented need to be drilled through before the drill bit can begin drilling into the earth formation again. Drilling through a landing collar can damage or dull a drill bit, can generate undesirable debris within the wellbore, and can delay drilling progress in the earth formation. Systems and methods that alleviate the foregoing concerns are well received in the industry.